I'm Sorry
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: After watching a marathon of romantic movies, Mary-Lynnette finds herself re-living the moment Ash had returned as she falls in deep sleep while listening to Ash's ipod. SongFic. OneXShot


_Hello there :)_

_This is my first Song-fic :) and it just had to be a one shot Mary-LynnetteXAsh fic D:_

_lol, well anyways I hope you enjoy :)_

_Summary: After watching a marathona romantic movies, Mary-Lynnette finds herself re-living the moment Ash had returned as she falls in a deep sleep while listening to Ash's ipod._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World or any character in this fanfic. I dont own the songs either._

**I'm Sorry**

Mary-Lynnette found herself yawning as the credits of the movie_ 'The Time Traveler's Wife' _started appearing on the TV. It had been the 5th movie she has seen so far this night and yet it was still only 10:30. She was definitely tired by now, even though she refused to go to sleep just yet. She didnt want to wake up early tomorrow, because the earlier she woke up, the earlier she would start thinking about Ash.

About his always-changing eyes, his ash blonde hair, or his perfect lips that make her melt everytime they touch any part of her body. Thinking about him at the moment was torture. Mary-Lynnette had to live a year without him, and even though for now he was only gone for a couple of days it simply felt the same. She was missing him-terribly missing him. So much it was actually causing her pain and the only way to stop the pain was to not think of him.

_And watching romantic movies help how Mare?_ She asked herself while deciding to turn off the TV.

She scanned the room at least three times before she spotted two particular things that got her attention. One was a shirt, a very ripped shirt. She picked it up and after looking at it she remembered where she had seen this shirt before. On Maggie this morning. It was the shirt Miles had given her for her birthday, it was the shirt that made Maggie's curves stand out, and by the look of things, it was the shirt that Delos had nicely ripped before probably taking her up to their room.

Mary-Lynnette shook her head before folding the shirt up and leaving it on a chair that was near by. After, she focused on the second item that had captured her attention. It was an I-pod. To be more specific, a blue I-pod nano. She picked it up from the floor with the headphones and made her way back to the couch she was sitting at. After examining it for a while she had found out who it belonged to. Ash. After all his name was imprinted at the back. Strange though...

Mary-Lynnette couldn't recall ever seeing Ash with an I-pod, he didn't even have a cellphone. She turned it on and fortunately Ash hadn't put a lock on it. The first thing Mare did was check the pictured he had in the I-pod. She was surprised to see he actually had pictures of her. Pictures she has never seen before but even more surprising was that he also had pictures of the sky. Mary-Lynnette smiled as her heart almost skipped a beat.

After looking at the pictured she went to the music file. Ash had a lot of songs, most of them rock. Of course Mary-Lynnette thought as she went through the list of songs. After giving it a quick scan she decided to go to the folder that said 'recently played'. The list had only ten songs and reading the tittle they all seemed to be good songs. She silently laughed as she saw the song _'Mambo number 5'_ by _Lou Bega_ in that list.

Yawning once again Mary-Lynnette decided to make herself comfortable in the couch as she placed Ash's headphones on her ears. She laid down and clicked on that song, soon enough it blasted in her ears she lowered the volume fast and then closed her eyes as she started singing in her head.

By the end of the song she had fallen asleep leaving the Ipod on as it continued playing the songs in the list.

**0.0.0**

She heard the soft playing of a piano near by. The melody was beautiful to say the least. As she looked up in the sky Mary-Lynnette couldn't feel any more alive. The wind was blowing violently but she didn't care, it just felt right. It was such a beautiful day, the sun was just coming down and the sky couldn't look any better- well it could if it had stars, but that would be slightly impossible, at least until the sun went down, no stars would be visible.

Mary-Lynnette looked around her and soon enough, she knew exactly where she was. I mean, how could she forget the place where she saw her three blood sisters 'burry' their aunt. How could she forget the place she would spend half her nights at. How can she forget the place she had her first kiss? She knew where she was just as much as she knew that she was dreaming right now. She had to be dreaming. The place looked to perfect to be real, not to mention that it was impossible for her to be here right now, she was all the way in L.A.

Mary-Lynnette kept looking around enjoying the dream- her dream- until something caught her attention. A girl was standing atleast 300 meters away. She was also looking at the sunset, her hair was blowing vilently with the wind and- and- and it was her. The girls was Mary-Lynnette. _What a strange dream _she thought but then realised something as she saw that the girl -her other self- was not alone. Ash was with her. With _her._

This was definitly weird. Mary-Lynnette stood silently watching herself and Ash from the distance. She was trying to remember something... she had a very strange sense of Deja-Vu.

_I know I wasnt there, when tou needed me the most_

From the far distance Mary-Lynnette could tell Ash was the one talking at the moment, she took a couple of steps closer as she kept trying to remember ignoring the musical voice she heard in the back of her head singing in tune with the piano.

_I know I didnt care... and was afraid to get so close_

She kept getting closer until she was at very visible sight for Ash and well _herlsef. _But they seemed not to notice her. "That makes sense its a dream" Mary-Lynnette spoke out laud as she got even closer.

_Tonight is getting hard to fall asleep. 'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke into pieces..._

Mary-Lynnette was now standing right next to her otherself and right infront of Ash. She finally realised why she felt that Deja-vu. This was the day Ash had finally returned. They day she had cried like no other... the day that he had gone on his knees begging her for her to understand that he had changed.

_And I can not reverse it... So I've got one more thing to say..._

"I did everything I could" Ash was explaining as the Mare in the dream silently cried. "I tried- you have no idea how hard I tried"

_I'm sorry for your pain..._

_I'm sorry for your tears..._

Mary-Lynnette slowly took three steps back before sitting down. She wanted to cry now. She wanted to cry just like the Mare in the dream was crying.

"Some people didnt forgive me..." Ash kept talking as his ash blonde hair kept covering his face "some peopek coukfw"

_For all the little things I didnt know, I'm sorry for the words I didnt say_

Ash kept talking and talking not even stopping to breath, and thats when the Mare in the dream dropped to her knees. "Mare!" Ash Yelled before dropping down to his knees as well.

_But what I still do... I'm still loving you_

"Stop it" Mare yelled "Stop it Ash"

As Mary-Lynnette saw the scene she couldnt help but to let some tears fall. She remembered that day exactly how she was seeing it right now, she remembered yelling at Ash 100 times to stop talking. Not because she didnt care what he had to say, but because she didnt need to hear what he had to say.

_I know I let you wait, Ive been away for far too long_

He had been away for long. She thought agreing to the singing voice she was hearing.

"Mare..." Ash was holding Mary-Lynnette now. He had her in his arms as she kept crying. "Please dont cry..."

_But now I can relate, to everything that I did wrong._

"Dont cry" Ash kept repeating "I dont want you to cry- not because of me"

_Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you and there''ll be no excuse..._

Mary-Lynnette was still watching the scene with tears coming down. Re-living this moment was painful for her, even though having Ash back made her very happy- she couldnt forgive herself, she couldnt forgive sending him away. Thats why she was crying- but apperantly Ash didnt think that way.

_...I'm on my knees, so listen please..._

Ash let go of Mary-Lynnette he moved backwards alittle still on his knees and then he bend his head down. "Mare... I'll leave. If you dont want me he-re" Ash's voice cracked "Just dont cry please"

_Let me hold your hand once again_

Mary-Lynnette watched her own reaction, just as she remembered. She was so shocked, so shocked to have heard Ash say those words. He honestly thought she didnt want him there?

_I'm sorry for your pain. I'm sorry for your tears_

"No" Mare yelled as she grabed Ash's hand.

"I cant stand seeing your tears Mare" Ash said putting one hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry"

_For all the little things I didnt know... I'm sorry for the words I didnt say_

"No" Mare yelled once again "You cant go"

_I'm sorry for the lies, I'm sorry for the fights, for not showing my love a dozen times..._

"Your crying because I'm here Mare- I cant stay"

_I'm sorry for the things that Ive called mine. But what I still do..._

"I'm crying because I'm happy" Mare exclaimed finally silencing Ash.

_Im still loving you._

Those were the only words needed for Ash to understand everything. For him to understand why his heart was beating so fast. For him to understand that at this moment everything was perfect. "Im happy too"

Mary-Lynnette felt herself melt as she saw Ash kiss _'her'. _She felt her heart beating faster, and she couldnt help but listening to that singing voice once again as she stood up and walked away from where Ash and her other self stood.

_I'm sorry for your pain.._

_I'm sorry for your tears..._

_For all the little things I didnt know, for all the words I didnt say..._

_I'm sorry for the lies..._

_I'm sorry for the fights..._

_For not showing my love a dozen times, I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine..._

_But what I still do.._

_I'm still loving you._

Mare was far away now, her hair was still blowing with wind vilonty and the music had allready started to fade.

_Thats what I will always do._

Mare smiled. That was her favorite line so far. She would never stop loving Ash. Loving him, is a thing should definitly always do.

**o.o.o**

Mary-Lynnette woke up as soon as she hit the floor. _Note to self, never sleep on the couch again. _She stretched her arms as she remmebered the dream she just had, smiling to herself she took Ash's ipod and quickly checked what song was playing. It said _'Rockstar' _by _Nickelback_ so Mary-Lynnette just skipped back to the song before that. _I'm sorry _by _Tommy Reeve_. She smiled to herself befor turning off the I-pod and making her way to her room.

**o.o**

_Thats it! Hope it wasnt that confusing!_

_Sorry if any mistakes and thanks for reading!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

-Maria


End file.
